roshonolinefandomcom-20200216-history
Tynka
Tynka gif 2.jpg Tynka is the show pairing of Ty Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer. They both were just "frenemies" at one point until Ty was paid to go out on a date with Tinka and surprisingly enjoyed it. After the date, he apologized for taking the money and said he would return it. Tinka was asked out to go on another date with him but she replied "She's in sequins" and "He's in Denim". They both remained "Crushes and Friends". Ty was Tinka's dance partner for the audition and later later they hugged hearing the good news that they were in Shake it up Chicago. In future it up, the two met and realized that they are a perfect match but both did not know it at the time until Ty asked Tinka to marry him, Tinka replied "I'd Love to!". It is confirmed that in season 3, Ty will date one of the main cast characters and most likely will be Tinka. Possible Tynka Names *Tinty *Tiny *Hessenheblue *Tynka Bluesenheffer *Tytink *Tinya *Tyka *Tinkty *Tint Ty Blue Ty is in the main cast and protrayed by Roshon Fegan and the oldest sibling to his sister Rocky Blue. He is very confident and sometimes dances with his "Swag" and confidence. In, Add it up, it is revealed that he asked Tinka out and described her as a "Wackjob with Good Hair." Tinka Hessenheffer Tinka Hessenheffer is a foreign exchange student who is very confident in her very awkward yet stunning fashion. Her country is unknown but she is also a twin of "Gunther Hessenheffer". She enjoys dancing and is a current dancer of "Shake it up Chicago". In add it up, she kissed Ty on the cheek which may be a hint of Tynka. Tynka Moments *Ty asked Tinka out on a date *Ty said that Tinka was a "Wackjob" with good hair. *Tinka admitted to Ty that it was a perfect date. *They danced together and enjoyed the date. *Ty seemed happy when he mistakenly though Tinka was his secret admirer. *Ty wanted to go out on another date with Tinka. *Ty and Tinka chose to dance togther for the re-audition for the spot on Shake it up chicago. *In "I do it up",When Cece stated she kissed Ty and was about to,Tinka had a horrified and disgusted look on her face probably meaning jealousy. *Ty and Tinka hugged each other tightly when Tinka was in the show. *Ty and Tinka played Table Tennis together. *In Future it up,Ty asked Tinka to marry him and she replied yes. *Ty and Tinka has feelings for each other and had a conversation about marriage. *Ty tried hiding his huge stomach when he saw Tinka. *They were holding hands. *Tinka was feeding Ty a Donut. *Ty cared about Tinka enough to not listen to his boss Flynn when he was about to propose to Tinka. Tynka Episodes *Add it up *Give it up *Camp it up *I do it up *Ty it up *Future it up *Age it up *Stress It up *Loyal It up *Oui Oui It up *My Bitter Sweet 16 It Up What season is the best season that contains "Tynka?" Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Quotes Similarities *They Both have a strong passion for dance. *They are both confident. *They are both enjoyed the date they shared. *They wanted to go on another date. *They are both on "Shake it up Chicago" Tynkarinas *AusllyGirl If you could add another Tynka moment in a season,what would it be? They kiss each other like the "Auslly Kiss" They start dating but do not break up. They are best friends. They hug everytime they see each other. They perform a duet. They hang out with each other alot. Category:Tynka Category:Images Category:Images of Roshon Fegan Category:Images of Caroline Sunshine Category:Caroline Sunshine Category:Roshon Fegan Category:Roshon